Triumph At Comic-Con
"Triumph At Comic-Con" is the two-hundred-forty-eighth episode of Hollywood Handbook. Official Earwolf Page Earwolf Synopsis Sean and Hayes do a commentary to celebrate their live show at Comic-Con with guest MOSHE KASHER. This episode is sponsored by Harrys (www.harrys.com code: HANDBOOK) and Blue Apron (www.blueapron.com/HANDBOOK). Notes & Memorable Quotes Pre-Pre-Guest Segment * Sean over the theme, "It was me, it was Hayes and it was Kevin and we were about to do something really exciting" * The Boys are in the studio and set up that they are still riding high off the monster success of their comic-con appearance * Teaser Freezer-style The Boys stop and start the live recording to break down their logic, motives, and audience feedback that may not be clear without context * The show had been sold out before Hollywood Handbook had been added to the line-up * "This audience is my favorite artist" -Sean * "They audience are my brothers and sisters... I felt like I was performing with them" -Hayes Editor's Note: From this point on to differentiate the commentary from the live show, the speaker's name will be prefixed with "Studio-" (ex. Studio-Sean, Studio-Hayes, etc.) All unchanged names are referring to the live recording. Pre-Guest Segment * Sean opens the show with a story about working on a puzzle with Harley Quinn and Amy Tan So I was with Harley Quinn and Amy Tan and we were doing a jigsaw puzzle. Upside down ... And so, we're only going by shade ... And at a certain point I just decide - let's not do this anymore. (Hayes: Just quit?) Yeah, we'll just quit (Hayes: Yeah, right. Let's just move on and do the show?) Let's do the show. (Hayes: Let's do the show) * Studio-Hayes stops the recording and wants to talk about the initial story * Studio-Sean mentions that it almost sounds like no one knows what’s happening and the audience is dead silent and confused and that he and Hayes have broken out in a flop sweat, but what's really happening is there was a collective gasp and everyone’s face was frozen in ecstasy * Studio-Sean thinks he has told the opening story on a previous episode. Alison Rich, Our Close Friend - Sean's opening story includes Amy Tan At the time Sean had gone on stage without anything in mind - to just feel it and play jazz a little. To openly bail on the very first thing that's happening in the show and to literally say, verbatim, 'Let's not do this, why are we doing this.' and say three times, let's get into the show, knowing full well the show will be no different than what we're already doing... it's a 5th dimension pro move - Studio-Sean * Sean and Hayes introduce themselves to the audience with a couple of credits that the comic-con crowd may be familiar with * Hayes mentions his role as Mrs. Batman in the original series. Back then Mrs. Batman was played by a man because - as a society - we just didn't know any better. * Studio-Sean pauses the recording to point out that the listener can really feel the wave of adulation from the audience when Hayes mentioned his most famous credit. * Studio-Sean was pleasantly surprised that there was no polite laughter. Even though the cadence of speech had clearly indicated that the punchline had arrived ** "It was all the real deal laughter or again the frozen, joyful, almost catatonic pleasure-face" - Studio-Sean ** "It’s just so fun to relive this." - Studio-Hayes * "You’ll feel us still having a little bit of nerves because it is going so well, and we’re thinking 'can we maintain this pace for another, at this point, full 57 minutes of show?'" -Studio-Sean * Recording resumes with Sean mentioning his top two most popular credits ** The renegade cowboy journalist Tex Plose. A clownish cowboy who would try to get a big scoop and if he got a surprising answer to a question he would explode ** Sean was also in Troy Story (before Toy Story). At night the Trojan Horse would come to life and kiss the queen, Helen of Troy * Sean and Hayes announce that they are writing and directing the next Avengers movie. The audience is super into this premise and responds accordingly. Potential titles: ** Infinity+1 War ** Infinity+1+1,000,000 Cafe because the boys don’t like war * All the heroes work at Central Perk Guest Segment * Moshe Kasher is introduced to help the boys write the new script on stage * Studio-Hayes mentions that he was struggling to control his voice modulation due to joy * Moshe does not confirm nor deny that Hayes created the character Spiderman ** Spiderman was inspired by the way Hayes was jumping around and getting up on the table and slapping his hands against the wall and the three of them looked at each other and said, “I think this is a movie” ** Hayes can spit in a long way, by leaning over the top railing at the mall and letting it touch the ground before sucking it back up *** This incident inspired the “It’s clobbering time” catch-phrase (aka it’s slobbering time), but they couldn't use it because it was already trademarked and an established part of the Fantastic Four canon * Turns out comic-con audiences have the best sense of humor when it comes to people not like them poking fun at the thing they were there to celebrate. Especially if you make it clear that you’re not as into it as they are and don’t know the ins-and-outs of the business. They couldn’t get enough! * The boys brought an unopened pack of X-Men trading cards (1994 Fleer Ultra Premier Edition) to aid them in the script writing process ** By the end of a pack they usually have two or three finished movies ** "This was how The English Patient was written" -Moshe * Studio-Sean notes that it sounds like Moshe is killing it, but he and Hayes really laid the groundwork and set Moshe up for success ]] * After opening the pack or cards it's decided that the main character for the next Avengers movie is: Stryfe and his buddy Revanche * After Hayes asks the audience for volunteers to play Stryfe and Revanche, Studio-Hayes mentions that they had to shut down the show for a while because everyone in the audience lurched toward the stage. Some firemen were in the audience, just in case something like this happened. The firemen turned the lights on and gave a speech to the crowd, then started hinting that maybe they could be Stryfe or Revanche. To be fair the boys decided to bring Adam Sachs to the stage as Stryfe ** There were a ton of Wolf Den-heads in the audience. Many of them decked out, head-to-toe, in Wolf Den gear with the slogan, "Poor man’s Ulrich" * Chef Kevin is cast as Revanche. * Sean asks Revanche, "What is your specialty dish at Central Perk, where you work as a chef?" ** Answer: 'Piscetti * Studio-Chef Kevin pauses the recording to note what a great choice it was to use a call back to a previous episode for all the mega-fans in the audience * Stryfe is dead. The movie opens with Revanche digging up his grave and screaming to the Gods, "I will have my Revenche!". * Stryfe was killed by Cannonball / Sam Guthrie. ** As Hayes reads Cannonball’s backstory off his card ... Trump Voter! These are the voters that Hillary did not reach that’s why Stryfe had to die. ''-Moshe ''Crazy how much our Avengers movie that only stars X-Men reflects the current political climate. -Sean * Moshe introduces Tyler, and now it’s Sean's turn to nerd out a little bit. * Studio-Hayes notes that there were multiple members of the audience who kept saying some variation on "no". * Studio-Sean thinks it because the audience needed a break because they knew the boys weren't going to let up with the good comedy. * Revanche needs a shift picked up at Central Perk and is digging up Stryfe to cover for her ** Hey guys, Revanche here. ** As a common courtesy to the audience each character introduces themselves in each scene (and sometimes each line). It's only polite. * Studio-Hayes & Studio-Sean mention that they're doing their greatest hits as this is nearly the exact same idea that was introduced in the episode with the'' Jersey Boys'' Teaser Freezer.John Cochran, Our Close Friend '- 'Jersey Boys is the most polite movie because they talk directly to the audience through the screen ** Jersey Boys is the most polite movie because they talk directly to the audience through the screen * Studio-Hayes says pretending to discover this idea for the first time on stage is not a fraudulent or cowardly decision at all, but is actually very generous. ** It's like going to see the Rolling Stones and then they discover "Gimme Shelter" in front of a live audience Recurring Segments * (unknown) Recurring Jokes * Hayes's Loud Laugh Ads * Hollywood Handbook: Pro Version - Hayes and Sean are dubious about Chef Kevin's approach to use current headlines to garner interest in the Pro Version on Stitcher Premium ** Recently explorers discovered an ancient Egyptian sarcophagus. When they opened it up Hollywood Handbook: Pro Version and related merch was inside! ** A new type of tree fungus was discovered in the middle of Africa and the Pro Version was also recently discovered on Stitcher Premium. The tree the fungus was on had animals perched on it and "perched" sounds like "Merched" and merch... you can buy it. ** "I do my mom" - Chef Kevin, no context needed ** There's a guy on Twitter that wants to let Kevin know that he's going to sell the Chef Kevin aprons on ebay for super cheap ** Nancy Sinatra Senior died and some doctors who did the autopsy are saying that it might be because she didn't listen to the Pro Version *** She wants to be buried in all Hollywood Handbook merch *** Sean and Hayes think this was in poor taste * Harry's Razors * Blue Apron ** Hayes reading copy mentions the recipes are chef designed, and Sean interrupts with, "Hey guys, Chef Designed here". ** Sean wants to workshop what’s funnier, being a Chef named Designed or being the food saying it is chef designed *** Hayes prefers the food perspective *** Sean gives an alternate reading, as the food ** The boys take issue with Chef Kevin using the term, “rice paddies” to describe part of his meal. *** What is a rice paddy? Do you mean where they grow the rice? Do you mean a rice cake? *** Turns out Kevin means rice patty (p-a-t-t-y) because he’s working with a guy named Pat Episode Photos ep248-A.jpeg|''(left to right)'' Kevin Bartelt, Adam Sachs, Moshe Kasher, Sean Clements, Hayes Davenport ep248-B.jpeg|Sean and Hayes bailing on a bit Stryfe.jpg Revanche.png Tyler.png cable.jpg cannonball.png cyclopsJean.png magma.png cyber.png cassini.png askani.png References Triumph At Comic-Con Triumph At Comic-Con